mustache_maniacs_film_cofandomcom-20200214-history
Chang Wu
Chang Wu is one of the main antagonists from Johnny Thunder and the Secret of Marco Polo who also originated in LEGO's Orient Expedition sets. He is a crazed tyrant who believes that he is the reincarnation of Emperor Qin Shi Huangdi and has a force of bodyguards and rebels who do his bidding. Character Details *Film Credits: Johnny Thunder and the Secret of Marco Polo; Johnny Thunder and the Wisdom of the Ancients (cut from film) *Character Role: Antagonist *Actor: Wes Rudnick *Character Sex: Male Physical Description Chang Wu has wavy cheek lines, which match his wavy and thin eyebrows and mustache. His eyes are narrow, as is his mouth. He has little hair, which hangs behind his head in a pony tail. He wears a vampire-like cape that is entirely black and wears ornamental red garments. These garments are decorated with a gold necklace, an emblem of his army, and a white collar. Characteristics Chang Wu is an insane man who believes that he is the first emperor of China, Qin Shi Huangdi, reincarnated. While his wicked and domineering personality is already a concern, he is still able to sway a large rebel army to his side in order to take the city of Xi'an. Only General Mao Zedong III is brave enough to defy his reign. Before Mustache Maniacs Film Co. Chang Wu was first introduced in the LEGO Orient Expedition theme as a villain and accompolice to Lord Sam Sinister. There, he also captures the city of Xi'an, though he does so with a large force of bodyguards. In that story, Jing Lee is part of a group of freedom fighters that are trying to throw down this character's reign. Eventually, Johnny Thunder and the Adventurers arrive and help Jing Lee in exchange for finding a way into the Dragon Fortress. There, they are ambushed by Chang Wu's men, but are scattered when Jun Chi ambushes them. Eventually, the Adventurers leave with the Golden Dragon, but are chased off by Chang Wu, who is never seen or heared from again. Chang Wu only appeared in one LEGO set: 7419 Dragon Fortress. He also appeared in the last few Orient Expedition online comics, filling his role in the story. He has not appeared in any sets since then. Trivia *While he only had a brief appearance in LEGO's Orient Expedition story, Chang Wu became a larger role with the inclusion of the revolution for Johnny Thunder and the Secret of Marco Polo. *According to Johnny Thunder and the Secret of Marco Polo, Chang Wu is not after to Golden Dragon. Instead, he is interested in a jewel called the Gem of Fire. *It is unknown how this character came to be insane or why he has so many followers. Gallery Image147 Edited.jpg|Chang Wu fires lightning in Johnny Thunder and the Secret of Marco Polo Image339.jpg|Chang Wu battles Jing Lee in Johnny Thunder and the Secret of Marco Polo 2011-11-17 08-45-37.402.jpg|Deleted Chang Wu cameo from Johnny Thunder and the Wisdom of the Ancients 250px-Adv048.jpg|Chang Wu's minifigure portrait External Links *Chang Wu page on Brickipedia Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Canon Immigrants Category:2008